


Heart Of Darkness

by BradyGirl_12



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Superman (Comics), Superman/Batman (Comics), World's Finest (Comics)
Genre: Drabble, Drama, M/M, Male Slash, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-04
Updated: 2012-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-28 22:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Batman surveys his city on a cold autumn night.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart Of Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Original LJ Date Of Completion: March 2, 2007  
> Original LJ Date Of Posting: March 2, 2007  
> Original LJ Word Count: 100  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, DC does, more’s the pity.  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.  
> Well, after Merfilly’s excellent workshop on drabbles, I was inspired to once again tackle this interesting art form. I decided to do the traditional, 100-word drabble, and this is what I got. Enjoy! :)

Batman dwelled in the shadows of his city, the cool air suggesting a hint of autumn. He scanned the streets below, the pulse of the city throbbing in his blood. He breathed its air, musty and mildewed; heard its sounds of laughter and gunfire; smelled its cheap booze and rich wines. He was Darkness, his heart stone as he melted into the barren loneliness.

A strong breeze caressed his face and he looked up, heart fluttering as the blue-clad figure drifted gently down from the stars, red cape billowing out behind him.

He was no longer Darkness.

No longer alone.


End file.
